Compact cases and the like have been in existence for many years. Traditionally, such cases have employed a lid or cover which is pivotally attached by a hinge or an equivalent mechanical mechanism to a base or body of the case in such a manner that the lid can be pivoted relative to the base between a closed position and an open position. The use of a hinge is disadvantageous because it sets a practical limit on how thin the compact case can be due to the fact that the manufacture of a thin compact case would require the use of a miniature hinge whose manufacture would be complicated as a result of such miniaturization. Due to the complexity of molding a hinge, especially if it is miniaturized, high stresses develop in the plastic, creating the possibility that the body of the hinge might fracture. Such stresses also make the plastic susceptible to chemical attack and swelling, which, if severe enough, could render the hinge inoperable due to jamming.
In spite of the foregoing problems and disadvantages, there has been a trend to produce thinner and thinner compact cases in an effort to benefit from the numerous potential advantages which such compact cases offer. For instance, from a manufacturer's standpoint, the resulting reduction in the amount of material required to make a thin compact case could considerably lower manufacturing costs, while the resulting reduction in the physical size of a thin compact case could also lower shipping costs. From a user's standpoint, the resulting reduction in the physical size of the compact case would make it easier to carry and less conspicuous to use.
Typically, existing compact cases, regardless of how thick or thin they may be, employ a lid which is releasably retained in its closed position by a clasp, a catch or an equivalent mechanical mechanism (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,682,534; 4,569,438 and 4,684,017). Magnets have also been employed in place of the more conventional clasps and catches (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,078). While the magnetic locking mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,078 may function effectively to retain the lid in its closed position, it is totally incapable of performing the dual function of sealing the joint between the lid and the base. Thus, the compact case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,078 requires the use of a separate sealing assembly, which is in the form of a tongue and groove. The need to provide a separate sealing assembly is disadvantageous because of the likely increase in manufacturing costs.